This invention relates broadly to an illuminating lamp and, more particularly, to a lamp that houses an illumination source such as, for example, a number of light emitting diodes (LEDs), and which is selectively adjustable to vary the length of the lamp to accommodate a number of installation types and configurations.
A typical illuminating lamp comes in predetermined standard shapes and sizes which are meant to fit a majority of residential and commercial light fixtures. These predetermined shapes and sizes have become known as the industry standard for lamp housings. The availability of different sizes depends largely on the lamp shape, e.g., Arbitrary (A-series), Cylindrical (C-series), and Parabolic reflector (PAR-series), and the corresponding size demands of the consumer.
For example, Parabolic Aluminum Reflector (PAR) lamps are widely used in commercial, residential, and transportation illumination. PAR lamps exhibit the same general parabolic shape and generally are sold in the following standard sizes: PAR-16 (2 inch diameter), PAR-20 (2.5 inch diameter), PAR-30S (3.75 inch diameter), PAR-30L (3.75 inch diameter), PAR-36 (4.5 inch diameter), PAR-38 (4.75 inch diameter), PAR-46 (5.75 inch diameter), PAR-56 (7 inch diameter), PAR-64 (8 inch diameter). The PAR-30S and PAR-30L are the same diameter but come in “short” and “long” neck versions, as indicated by the “S” and “L”, respectively, which are meant to accommodate different fixture sizes. These size variations may be especially important if the light socket is inset in a wall or ceiling, and generally inflexible to differing lamp sizes.
For consumers who require a lamp size that differs from the industry standards, e.g., different length neck or base, it has been a requirement for these lamps to be specially manufactured to the desired size. This is burdensome for the consumer and the manufacturer since the general components of the lamp housing remain the same. The only part that differs is the neck length.
For consumers who have many differently sized light fixtures that require differently sized lamps, it has also been a requirement to keep an inventory of many different lamp shapes and sizes. This can be expensive and space consuming given the great variety of lamp shapes and sizes available on the market.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an illuminating lamp with a selectively variable neck or base in order to accommodate different light fixtures or lamp configurations. It is a further object of the invention to provide a single lamp housing design meeting all the required standards, e.g., American National Standards Institute (ANSI) standards, which can be interchangeable within fixtures requiring different lamp lengths.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a lamp includes a base that is able to be coupled to a power source, a neck which is coupled to the base, and a housing arrangement that is selectively movable relative to the neck by a guide arrangement that is interposed between the neck and housing for moving the housing arrangement between an extended position and a retracted position.
In one embodiment the guide arrangement may include a slot and a channel. In one embodiment there may be at least one rib movably coupled to at least one slot, and at least one projection movably coupled to the at least one channel.
In one embodiment the housing arrangement may have a shoulder element with an engagement arrangement which is configured to engage the guide arrangement for movement of the housing arrangement relative to the neck.
In one embodiment the housing arrangement may be coupled to the neck and to a housing where the housing supports a cover element and a lens element.
In one embodiment of the housing arrangement the guide arrangement has two longitudinally extending slots and two longitudinally extending channels. The two longitudinally extending slots are circumferentially spaced from one another and the two longitudinally extending channels are circumferentially spaced from one another and the slots.
In one embodiment the housing arrangement is selectively moveable to at least one intermediate position between the extended and retracted positions.
The invention also contemplates a method of lamp length adjustment, in which a lamp substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary is selectively adjusted to a desired length.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and accompanying drawings, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.
In describing the embodiments of the invention which are illustrated in the drawings, specific terminology will be resorted to for the sake of clarity. However, it is not intended that the invention be limited to the specific terms so selected and it is understood that each specific term includes all technical equivalents which operate in a similar manner to accomplish a similar purpose. For example, the word “connected,” “attached,” or terms similar thereto are often used. They are not limited to direct connection but include connection through other elements where such connection is recognized as being equivalent by those skilled in the art.